The Dilemma
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Sam proposes an interesting question that Dean is faced with in his life soon.
1. Chapter 1

The Dilemma

Another day, another case. Sam and Dean are at the local bar unwinding after a successful case.

Dean: "Those Vampires didn't even have a chance against us."

Sam: "I still don't quite understand what Melina was saying."

Dean: "Who cares? Melina wasn't human. We had a successful night"

He takes a drink off his beer and Sam sighs at his discrimination.

Sam: "Think about it for a minute. What if vampires really are trying to become just like everyone else? What if they really do have jobs and families and interact with other human beings around us? How would you know if you were talking to a human or a vampire."

Dean: "Dude, really? I'm a hunter. I know the freaks from the humans."

Sam: "It's not like they were showing symptoms. For example, someone who is possessed you can tell by the way they act or the way their eyes look. It's obviously staring you in the face. Melina looked just like a regular every day person."

Dean: "Ruby looked like an every day person and she was obviously possessed. She walked around like nothing was wrong until I busted her."

Sam: "You just proved my point. Melina worked around blood in a hospital. It was all over her scrubs. She was out in the direct sunlight. She didn't blister or burn up. She seemed to enjoy the sun. There wasn't anything strange about her skin or anything."

Dean: "I'm not buying into the whole Twilight thing. I'm sorry. It's in her nature to suck blood and she has to have it to survive. I don't care where she gets it from. It's still human blood she craves and she will go after it. Do you honestly think that Melina walks around a hospital full of blood sacks and doesn't think about eating any of them?"

Sam: "It is the perfect cover. People die from sickness all the time in hospitals. Who's to say she's not the Angel of Mercy?"

Dean: "She ain't no angel. I can tell you that right now."

His phone rings as he is finishing his beer.

Dean: "It never fails. Whenever I think the night is over."

He goes outside so he can hear the person on the phone.

Dean: "Hello?"

"Hey Dean. It's Jess."

Dean: "Jess, hey what's up, sis?"

Jessica: "Oh, not much. Just trying to get used to this new world I'm living in over here in New Orleans."

Dean: "New Orleans does have it's own magic at times. I can agree with that."

Jessica: "Hey, I heard about that vampire case you guys were on. Where was that happening?"

Dean: "We're in Seattle. How did you hear about that all the way in New Orleans?"

Jessica: "Let's just say the hunters talk. Hey, listen I need some advice as my brother to his sister."

Dean: "Advice as as your brother to my sister. I don't know if you should be asking me for advice. I'm a little one sided on certain subjects."

Jessica: "I just need an objective point of view and I know Sam will try to tell me what I want to hear and make everything all right."

Dean leans up against the hood of the Impala preparing for a long conversation. He was glad he finished his beer.

Dean: "All right. Lay it on me."

Jessica: "OK. I don't know how much you know about the Louisiana area in general, but apparently some of those crazy voodoo stories are true."

Dean: "Crazy voodoo stories? OK, you've got my attention here. What have you gotten yourself into, Jess? Voodoo is serious business."

Jessica: "Oh, Dear God, no. Nothing like that. I'm so sorry. That just totally sounded like I was in a sacrafice or something."

Dean: "You're nervous about something. Just slow down and take a breath. You can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you for anything. I'm the last guy on earth to judge someone else's moral decisions."

Jessica: "I'm glad you just told me that because what I have to tell you does concern a few moral decisions."

Dean: "Does it involve hunting?"

Jessica: "No and it doesn't involve the family either. Look, your probably going to think I'm drunk or crazy. I'd feel better if I was crazy or drunk. But, I've seen things these past couple of months that have totally confused the hell out of me and I can't really talk to anyone about it because they wouldn't get it.."

Dean: "What happened to Elizabeth? I thought you two were BFF's."

Jessica: "Elizabeth found a new boyfriend."

Dean: "Why does that sound more like your asking a question then making a statement?"

Jessica: "Does the name Damon Salvatore mean anything to you?"

Dean: "Salvatore. Hmmm, no. That doesn't ring any bells with me. Why? Should it?"

Jessica: "Well, in a historical sense of speaking it should only mean something if you've done research on Fell's Church or the city of Mystic Falls, Virginia

Suddenly. Dean wished he had Sam's quick computer know-how. He'd be looking that up and he also wished he had another beer.

Dean: "What's the Reader's Digest condensed version of Mystic Falls, Virginia?"

Jessica: "Huge Church fire in 1800's that killed a bunch of old vampires. Damon and Stefan thought their maker was in that fire, but it turns out she wasn't. Damon and Stefan left Mystic Falls to start a new life in New Orleans and have been living here peacefully until recently. Apparently, there is a society that lives out here of Vampires and other supernatural creatures that all live together in quiet communities."

Dean: "Wait a minute, a quiet community of supernatural creatures? They live in New Orleans together."

Jessica: "Not together, but in the same state. Apparently, between Shrevport and New Orleans is the Vampire Area and there's a small ware community out here too."

Dean: "A ware community. As in warewolves?"

Jessica: "As in a whole pack of warewolves lead by one pack leader."

Dean: "Holy shit. No wonder you feel like your crazy. What's been going on?"

Jessica: "Nothing. That's just it. It's been quiet as a tomb over here considering the bed of Supernatural beings around here. I mean, warewolves and vampires are sworn enemies. You think they'd be out here brawling in the forest so I could stop and kill them."

Dean: "So, what, they like avoid each other or something?"

Jessica: "Looks that way. They don't purposely go bothering each other. Then there's Damon and Stefan."

Dean: "Let me guess. Socialized vampires."

Jessica: "How did you figure that out?"

Dean: "Sam and I just came off of a case where there was this community of vampires living together. Someone was trying to make it look like the vampires were going on a rampage killing everything and anything that wasn't nailed down. Come to find out, it was real warewolves. Not the kind that socialize like where you live."

Jessica: "Yeah. It's a regular Disneyland until there's a full moon. Socialized vampires in Seattle?"

Dean: "No such thing as socialized vampires. All vampires have a blood lust and they will always answer to the call of the blood. They want human blood no matter what they try to tell themselves."

Jessica: "Yeah, but you fought it off. You never fed."

Dean: "That was a completely different thing. I didn't want the change to happen. I got lucky that it was stopped. That could easily have went the other way."

Jessica: "Yeah. Then you'd be the advocate for leaving the socialized vampires alone."

Dean: "Stop calling them that. You can't socialize a vampire. It's like trying to have a pet tiger. The tiger instinct takes over and they will attack."

Jessica: "Damon makes no quelms about his "tiger instinct" as you called it."

Dean: "Wait a minte, your hanging around these so called "Socialized" vampires? That's like suicide."

Jessica: "No. I'm not around anyone at the moment. I'm at my house. The only one hearing this conversation is you."

Or so Jessica thought Dean was the only one hearing the conversation. Little did she know, her walls have ears.

Dean: "You'd better keep your well-trained, hunter ass away from those two crazy ass vampires."

Jessica: "I know how to protect my well-trained, hunter ass. Besides, they're both totally awesome. They'd never hurt me or Elizabeth."

Dean: "Jess, you're not serious. You're buying in to that mind compelling thing they do. There is no such thing as a social totally aweseome vampire. Get those romantic, Twilight notions out of your mind and get it back in the hunting game. I understand that your confused and you have no one to talk to this about, but this is a fantasy your spinning. You know the difference between a demon and a vampire?"

Jessica: "Yeah. A demon doesn't need an invitation to attack."

Dean: "Neither does a vampire. They both feed off blood. Remember that."

Jessica: "I'm aware of the equal lust for blood they have."

Suddenly, her instincts start to prickle and she grabs for her gun under her bed. She gets quiet on the phone and Dean can hear her cluttering around looking for something.

Dean: "Jess, are you OK?"

Jessica: "Shhh, yeah. Hang on a sec."

She gets really still as she is trying to figure out the weird shadow play she keeps seing on her window. Suddenly, a familiar figure pops up.

Jessica: "Oh my God, it's Damon. I'm gonna go kick me a vampire's ass right now."

Dean: "All right. Don't let me get in the way of you vampire ass kicking. Are we good?"

Jessica: "Yeah. We're good. I think I understand a little bit more now. We'll talk again later."

Dean: "All right, bye."

Jessica: "Bye."

They hang up and Jessica smacks Damon with the butt of her gun.

Damon: "Owe, what the hell was that for? I do still feel pain."

Jessica: "Good. I hope you feel that pain for a long time. It'll teach you not to sneak up on a hunter. I almost shot your ass."

Damon: "I can't die by bullets. I just heal back up like it never happened."

He lays down on her bed like he belongs there.

Jessica: "Ok, hello? What the hell are you doing here? Why are you in my room and on my bed?"

Damon: "Well, I couldn't help but over hear your little dilemma you were discusing with your brother, Dean."

Jessica: "Yeah. That conversation was between me and Dean. Not me, you and Dean and again, why are you in my room? Elizabeth is not here. You could use a telephone to call me."

Damon: "Where's the fun in that? You can't let those quick hunter skills of yours get rusty. Think of me as a living undead test of relfexes."


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica: "You can skip the witty little quirky conversation and get to the point at any time now."

He gives her a sinister smile and Jessica looks at him dead serious.

Damon: "Why are you so serious? My God, you and Stefan have a serious case of buzz kill going on lately. What's up with that?"

Jessica: "Damon, I know you don't hear this very often, but I don't like you. I don't trust you and I don't think your even the slightest bit funny. So, if you don't have a point to this little visit, I'd appreciate it if you left."

Damon: "Ouch. What did I ever do to you? I've been nothing but curtious to you. I stuck my neck out to save both of your asses. Why are you in super defensive bitch mode?"

Jessica: "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because the women who trust you become either your chew toys or your play things. Hell, Elizabeth got lucky just being turned into a full fledged vampire by you. The thing is she never wanted to be a full fledged vampire. She was happy right where she was with me in the human world."

Damon: "Back up the conversation a little. First of all, Elizabeth was not changed into a full fledged anything. She is still human and she still acts human. She's still your best girlfriend. She doesn't drink blood and she doesn't kill. Second, you assumed she was taken from you because she fell in love with me. She is still a human and she still needs you in her life. Third, where do you get off assuming to know all about me? I've proven that I'm not like that anymore."

Jessica: "Give me a break. You're not going to convince me that your anything more then full of shit. It's in your nature to manipulate and to be calculative. It's part of being a vampire. Also, the art of convincing someone that your really something else comes off really good on you. So, excuse me if I don't fall for the act your putting on."

Damon: "Look, I'm not going to assume that you and I are going to become BFF's any time soon, but can we at least be some what civil to each other? I mean, I appreciate a good rivel and all, but Elizabeth doesn't like us at each other's throats."

Jessica: "Now we finally get to the point of the visit."

Damon: "Yes. I've reached my point that you are so emphatically demanding."

Jessica: "So, why would Elizabeth send the one vampire I want to stake and dismember to make peace?"

Damon: "That statement right there. You want to stake and dismember my body. So, she wants me to get to the heart of what your problem is and I'm not leaving until you tell me what your problem is. Don't give me that whole hunter verses vampire convoluted bull shit either."

Jessica: "Convoluted bull shit. No, I'll leave the bull shit to you. You're the expert in that department."

Damon: "I'm waiting."

He amuses himself by walking around her room and checking out her book shelf.

Jessica: "Well, I'm afraid all your going to find is more of that hunter verses vampire bull shit on those shelves because I am a hunter. So, my library helps me with my hunt. There is research up there on every supernatural creature I've ever heard of. You may get an education on the rest of the supernatural world."

He picks up a book off the shelf that looks interesting and starts thumbing through the pages idley. Jessica watches his reaction as he's going through the different suggestions on how to deal with creatures.

Damon: "Devil's Traps? Exactly how do they figure drawing some little chalk art project on a wall is going to keep you from becoming a hell bitch? Sounds to me like this would leave you voulnerable for a good couple of minutes. That's perfect time to kill you without you even turning around to notice."

Jessica: "It's not like that. There are risks we take and not everything in those books is 100 percent fool proof. Sometimes there are situations that come up that even we can't predict and stay out of. But, it's worth it for all the lives we save."

Damon: "I don't see how being a vampire and being a hunter is any different. Everyone you know eventually dies around you. You're left alone and your feelings eat you alive. The guilt from the ones you couldn't save eats at you and eventually you just shut off your feelings to avoid getting attached to anything real. The only difference is we don't have a pulse or a concious."

Jessica: "Well, I guess there really isn't that much difference. We're both killers. But, a hunter doesn't need the blood to survive. A hunter's instinct is to save human lives and protect the innocent. Not eat them for dinner."

Damon: "Anyway, we're off topic here."

Jessica sits on the bed on the other side of where Damon is standing. She's not stopping him from pawing through her personal stuff and he seems to be intrigued by her sudden softening and allowing him inside her personal space.

Jessica: "Well, my dear Damon. Let me just open up and pour my heart out to the one creature who would rather eat me then tolerate my human presence."

Damon: "You have a serious predjudice towards me. That's the only issue I have with you. You assume that all I know is how to kill and suck blood. I have other talents. Believe it or not, I make a very helpful alley. Think about it. Who knows more about weakness and how to gid rid of vampires then another vampire?"

Jessica: "This is true. You and I agree on one thing at least."

Damon: "Oooh, you'd better not tell anyone. It might tarnish your Holy hunter reputation. They might think your actually an objective person."

Jessica: "I know. You finally get it. So, exactly what is it that you want to know about me? I'm not exactly a mystery."

Damon: "Well, for starters, what is your big prejudice against me all about? I mean, really. It can't just be that I am a vampire and your a hunter. That's just stupid."

Jessica: "Well, it is true. I am a hunter and I'm supposed to hate you because your a vampire. But, I don't. I don't hate you because your a vampire. I don't even have a problem being your friend. I just guard myself against the unknown. I've never met a vampire who acted like a human and functioned like a human. You're a mystery to me and like all things unknown, it scares me to trust someone who is different from me."

Damon: "You just made your self sound racist. There are different humans around you and you don't treat them like you do me."

Jessica: "I'm not racist. I like all people. You're just a phenomion that doesn't happen all the time. There aren't any vampires out there who walk during the day. Also, there's not a vampire out there who doesn't eat human blood."

Damon: "I never said I didn't eat human blood. I perfer the kill and the chase. Stefan is the whole Bambi blood drinker. I love the warm fresh human blood. I love the chase and I won't give that up for anything. I don't care who you are."

Jessica: "See? Typical vampire behavior. Kill the human and live off the blood and the chase. But, your body acts human. You eat food to stifle the blood cravings. You drink coffee and alcohol to warm the blood. You walk in the daylight. You have sex. You hang out in bars. For God sake, I would've had no idea you were a vampire. Then Elizabeth comes along and proves she can walk both sides of the fence without even transforming into a vampire. My whole concept of vampire has been turned upside down. Communities like the ones around here don't exist in the hunting world. We kill creatures like these. Yet, there are all different types of ware creatures around here and vampires living together with shape shifters. It should be a supernatural war beyond comprehension over here and there's not one peep."

Damon: "We got attacked. That was the vampire community welcoming the outsiders."

Jessica: "I'd hate to see them cuss us out."

Damon: "You weren't considering telling Dean about Stefan and I being Vampires, were you? Because that would make this little bonding thing we're doing harder."

Jessica: "No. I never came out and said "Hey Damon and Stefan are vampires" but Dean did ask if I was hanging out with socialized vampires and I couldn't lie to him. He warned me against you and left it at that."

Damon: "Good because the least he knows, the better. It's not good for my reputation when a bunch of anti vampire hunters start staking and burning vampires around me. It makes me uncomfortable and when I get uncomfortable, I tend to deal with the problem personally."

Jessica: "Oh, you go right on ahead and deal with the problem personally. I promise you it will be suicide on your part. Dean doesn't take threats from anything supernatural or otherwise."

Damon: "Not to mention, he may come back and try to do something to Elizabeth to check me. Did you ever think about that? She is a half-breed and to him, she's leverage."

Jessica: "My brother is not going to use an innocent girl to manipulate a vampire. He will go straight for you. Your the source of the problem and he will get rid of you. Hence why I didn't say anything to him. He knows nothing of any of the issues that have gone down. So, chill out. You can't keep a Winchester in the dark. It's not possible."

Damon: "Sounds to me like Dean is in the dark. The only light shed was the little bit you said to him. So, you're doing a good job of keeping your brothers in the dark."

Jessica: "I don't know how to handle this, Damon. You're the last person on God's green earth, living or otherwise, that I should be confiding in."

Damon: "I'll tell you what. I won't tell anyone that you've had a human to vampire bonding expierience with the one guy you think took your best friend away. If you promise not to get your anti supernatural brothers all in a tizey."

Jessica: "You got a deal. But, I can't keep hiding what's going on from them. Dean is smart. He will start picking up that something is wrong. It's in the Winchester DNA. Especially if it is another member of the family. We don't have many of us left. Come to think of it, there aren't any of us left. It died with John."

Damon: "I certanly can relate to that."

Jessica: "So, where is my best friend, anyway? I'm still trying to figure out why she sent you over here to bond with me. That's her job. She's supposed to sit and sort out the world's problems with me. Not you."

As she asks this, there is a knock at the front door.

Damon: "10 to one that's Elizabeth now."

Jessica rolls her eyes and he winks as she goes to answer the door. As Damon predicted, Elizabeth is on the other side.

Elizabeth: "Hey Jess. How's it going?"

Jessica: "I'm doing good. Damon is upstairs. He was actually being civil and talking to me. Of course, he threatened me if I told my brother what was going on. But, I checked him. It's all good."

Elizabeth: "What a minute. You talked to Dean about Damon and Stefan?"

Jessica: "Not really. I mentioned the names and he hadn't heard of them. So, he doesn't know anything more then I threated to kick Damon's ass for freaking me out. But, my brother's not an idiot. He's going to figure out something is wrong and come looking for me. It's in the Winchester blood to rescue family from danger."

Elizabeth: "That would mean you told him you were in danger. You didn't tell him about the vampire attacks, did you?"

Jessica: "No. I didn't say anything to anyone. But, that doesn't mean that Dean doesn't know. He's working a case in Seattle. Guess what he was killing?"

Elizabeth: "Vampires."

Jessica: "Vampires and Wearwolves. The Vampires were trying to socialize themselves and wearwolves went on a killing spree and made it look like they were doing it. So, this vampire war goes further then we figured."

Elizabeth: "So, why would Dean be worried about New Orleans?"

Jessica: "I'm worried about New Orleans. What if that crazy ass sherrif alerted Dean to the activity around here? I have no way of finding out what he knows before he shows up here with Sam with his gun blazing ready to shoot anything without a pulse."

Elizabeth: "You're worried about your brothers going off half-cocked and getting hurt or are you worried that they're going to kill all of us because we don't fit the norm."

Jessica: "Yes to both of those statements. Number one, your a half-breed. Where we come from your either one or the other. You can't be both. You're either a full fledged blood sucker and you love it or your a full fledged human and you love it. Vampires can't have human half-breeds. It's against the nature of the beast. Hence, why vampires turn humans. The only way to create children. Vampires have no functioning sexual characteristics. You can have sex with a vampire man and not get pregnant. That's just the way it goes. Vampire man is dead. Therefore, he can't reproduce. Same with vampire woman. She can't get pregnant by vampire man or any other man. Her womb is dead. No periods means no eggs means no babies. Basic biology.

Number two, vampires have a blood lust. All they live for is the hunt for fresh blood. The thrill of the chase and taking down their prey. Vampires don't live off dead blood. Dead blood makes them sick. It has to come from a living doner and it has to be warm. Not cold bottled synthetic blood or bags of blood from the hospital doner bank. A vampire doesn't just pop open a bottle and heat it up or pop open a bag like an undead juice box. It doesn't work like that.

Number three, Vampires don't act human. They blend in with the shadows and hide from huimans unless they are on the hunt. Then they compell you to fall for them and seduce you into the kill. They don't sit around and eat food or drink alcohol or worry about if their skin is cold to the touch. They don't drink coffee and they don't socialize with humans. They stay to themselves and stay hidden. They don't want to be exposed because it brings vampires into the light and poses a threat to their well being.

I can't function in this weird ass world we live in here. Vampires and Wearwolves living together in the same society with other supernatural creatures and living like neighbors. It's unrealistic. Not to mention against anything I've ever been taught. How is this conversation even possible?"

Elizabeth: "Wow. You really have been taught a black and white way of looking at things, haven't you."

Jessica: "Yes. I have. I've been taught what the norm is and this little section of New Orleans doesn't fit it at all."

Elizabeth: "So, you must really think of all of us as freaks. Am I right? Just like Dean thinks of Sam as a freak because he's different from him."

Jessica: "No. God, no it's nothing like that. I don't think of anyone as being freaks. I'm baffled and confused. It's a whole other world over here. I've only met what, three of these so called "freaks" and so far they've been cooler then most humans I know. I would never just throw out a predjudice like that. Dean and Sam's relationship is a whole other kettle of fish. It would take years for me to analyze that one for you."

Elizabeth: "Good because it was sounding like you were just lumping all these beings into one category like predjudice against other humans."

Jessica: "No. I'm not predjudice against anything or anyone. I've just been shown different things. I've been shown that things in the dark can hurt me. I've lost family to unknown sources. With Dean and Sam, it was their mother being taken by a demon. John was taken to hell. I mean, we haven't exactly had someone just keel over from natural causes. Like a good old fashioned heart attack or stroke. You know, normal death things. I wouldn't know what that was like. Come to think of it, I wouldn't know what to do with normal people who had normal problems. I'd be bored."

Elizabeth: "What is normal people problems? I forgot what that was. Is that when I used to go to the hospital and do rounds and check people's meds and conditions?"

Jessica: "That sounds about right, yeah. We talked about what we wanted for lunch or what we were gonna do after work."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. I remember normal. Now I'm some freak accident and normal people stuff seems to have gone straight out the window."

Jessica: "You're not a freak accident. You're still Elizabeth to me. You're still a normal human being as far as I'm concerned. I just don't understand the sudden interest these vampires have taken in you. So you have a vampire boyfriend. That's got to be the norm around here."

Elizabeth: "Yes, but my vampire boyfriend walks during the day and so does his brother and the night walkers would love to get their hands on those rings of theirs so they can walk during the day too. It's not so much that they want the strangers gone. It's that they want the secret. Apparently, it's the holy grail of all things vampire since the beginning of time. A way to reverse the curse."

Jessica: "That's another thing. Why not just accept who you are and live your life? Why must they be like everyone else? It's cool to be different. Humans have been doing it for centuries."

Damon comes downstairs where the girls are talking.

Damon: "You wouldn't understand because you've never had your humanity taken from you. Ask Stefan about that."

Jessica: "Well, you sure as hell don't miss your humanity as far as I can tell. You love being what you are. You embrace your vampire side and relish it. You don't hate it or blame it for the loss of your humanity. It doesn't bother you that you've out lived all of your relatives and friends. It doesn't bother you that you and Stefan are the only two Salvatores still in existance. You don't long for children or to be married."

Damon: "You're right. I don't blame what I am for my loss of humanity. As far as I'm concerned, I still have humanity. It's buried deep inside because there is no reason for me to let that side of me out. Every time I let someone inside and share my humanity with them, something happens to them. It's painful to watch people around you die. It's painful to be left by yourself. Especially when your brother is the reason you are alone. I don't go around crying in my beer over what used to be. It's pointless."


End file.
